1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recovery in a computer system at the abnormal end of a JOB for a repetitive execution of a JOB group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese technical journal (HAITAC 1995. 11 pp. 1-4) teaches to display a JOB-net on the monitoring terminal so as to monitor a large scale of the JOB-net (that is, the JOB group to regulate the order of the multiple JOB execution, and execute in order). However, in order to recover from an occurrence of an error in the computer system, the way to detect the cause of error is by using experienced man power and outputting the execution result sequentially. In the above mentioned prior art, the cause analysis using a man power was required to recover from the error in the computer system, and therefore, it took too much time to recover from such error because the recovery time from the error depends upon the experience and hunch of the maintenance operators.
The purpose of this invention is to reduce the recovery time and find out the JOB causing the error for the purpose of supporting the error recovery.